Volume 29
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 28 |- !Next volume: |Volume 30 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 29 was released on September 18, 2000 in Japan. Cast |} Gadgets |} Girl Clubbing Case Anime Episode 217-218: Megure's Sealed Secret 'File 285 - The Suspicion ' 'File 286 - An Unexpected Motive ' 'People ' Bus Hijacking Case Anime Episode 230-231: The Mysterious Passenger 'Characters introduced ' 'File 287 - The Unseen Horror ' Gin and Vodka are sitting together at a bar. A waiter comes to them with two drinks at the table. The waiter is the disguised Vermouth. They talk about the mission of her. The Detective Boys and Hiroshi Agasa want to make a ski trip. On the way there, they take the bus and Tomoaki Araide and Jodie Starling get on, too. Shuichi Akai is also one of the passengers. Ai Haibara suddenly feel the aura of an black organization member, this is strongly hinted to be Jodie Starling. Suddenly the bus is hijacked by two armed men. The hijacker calls the office of the bus service and demand the release of Kunio Yashima, who was arrested for robbery. Conan is immediately clear that this must be his accomplices, who want the preys of the robbery because they are not know where Yashima has hidden them. With its inconspicuous Earring Cellphone Conan tries to inform the police, but in vain, as the kidnappers stands with a drawn weapon before him. Someone has betrayed him. 'File 288 - Danger Signal ' The police were informed by the bus hijacking and the demands of the kidnappers. In the bus the kidnappers dressed in ski suits lay the skis carefully into the path of the bus. Conan Edogawa tires unseen to check up the skis, but again one of the kidnappers noticed and threatened him with a gun. Tomoaki Araide rose protectively in front of him. Conan guesses that inside the skis are bombs. Ai Haibara is so shocked by the presence of a member organization that she doesn’t notice much about the kidnapping Conan asks himself, why the kidnapper has noticed him. He reasons that they have an accomplice behind him. Unfortunately Conan doesn’t know who exactly the accomplice of the hijackers is. It will be Shuichi Akai, Miharu Tomino or Yasuhiko Machida. The kidnappers instruct the bus driver to drive the bus in the Kobotoke tunnel and reduce the speed. Conan develops a plan. He asks in a note to Jodie Starling for a lipstick and informed the Detective Boys, what he's up to do. In addition, he has found out who the accomplice of the hijackers. 'File 289 - Concealed Beneath The Truth ' 'People ' Dog Lovers Case Anime Episode 233-234: The Evidence That Didn't Disappear 'File 290 - The Dog Lovers ' 'File 291 - A Tiny Trace ' 'File 292 - The Disappeared Evidence ' 'People ' K3 Murder Case Anime Episode 238-239: The 3 "K"s of Osaka Case 'File 293 - K3 ' 'File 294 - The Last Possibility ' 'File 295 - Red Card ' 'People ' See also *Manga *Volume 21-30 *Detective Conan References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes